my_miisfandomcom-20200214-history
Cooper
Note: Do not edit this page unless you are the author Cooper is a male mii who was created by someone of the same name. Unlike other miis on the Wiki, he is not usually a fake CPU mii. Appearances Cooper first appeared in Wii Sports for the Nintendo Wii. He was used as a player for the game, being exclusive to his creator. He was redesigned for his appearances in Wii Fit Plus and Wii Sports Resort. On the Nintendo 3DS he appears in Mario Kart 7 as his creator's character, and in Pilotwings Resort. He appeared once more as Cooper Island's first Mii in Tomodachi Life, his last 3DS appearance. On the Nintendo Wii U, He is his a character in Nintendo Land, New Super Mario Bros. U Boost rush, and in Mario Kart 8 as a heavyweight driver. In Super Smash Bros. For Wii U, he is a powerful, defensive, heavy fighter. He is never seen as a story mode character in New Super Mario Bros. U Powers and Abilities Cooper seems to be quite strong. However, this makes him slow and unable to jump high. His Swordplay and Boxing skills are extraordinary, although he is not good at any running activities. Strangely, he weighs only 91 pounds and is only 4'10. He also is a skilled pilot for the Wuhu Island Sky Pilots, taking miis on tours of the island. On Swordplay, he has high knockback and is hard to hit off the platform. In boxing, he can K.O you with 3 punches. You can easily beat him in any speed activities however. In Mario Kart 8 he can bump even Wario off the track! Stay far from him though, and his speed will be no match for yours! Friends and Foes Cooper is friends with quite a few Miis! He has 2 brothers, Parker and Hayden. And is friends with Zoey, Rachel, Jakob, Patrick, Adriana, Collin, and other Miis. His main foe is TJ, who he competes with in many sports and races. As well as Super Smash Bros. Fights. Despite being his friends, he also shares a rivalry with Jakob, Ben, and Bray. Usually, they go head to head in competitions and tournaments, although Cooper doesn't always participate completely. Pet Peeves Cooper dislikes it when he is in competitions, as he is very competitive. Also, he hates cafeteria food for some reason. And don't ask him about Hotel Mario. He seems to think that it's funny you mentioned it. Playing him Cooper can be played after defeating Motak in Swordplay and after defeating Motak in Boxing, he is slightly less in skill than Motak but is more powerful. His level of 2500 in Swordplay is translated to 2500000000000000000! And in Boxing his skill level is translated to 23750000000000000000! But if you have Motak's sword, he will be a little easier to be defeated. He can knock you off the platform in 2 hits! He can break through vertical guards, but can be blocked with a diagonal guard. His arena is inside Maka Wuhu! In Boxing, 1 or 2 punches will K.O you! He has a Dark Shadow Sword and Dark Metal Boxing Gloves. In Boxing, if you guard for a little, then punch, he will be able to be defeated! It is easier with Motak's Gloves. When you defeat him, you will get his Sword or Gloves, depending on the sport. In any running sports, he is very slow and easily beaten. In Swordplay Showdown, he is the boss of the final level. He has 13 hearts and takes 3 hearts away with each hit! Be sure you have 7 health or nore on this level! His level is Cooper's Lair and beating it unlocks the special levels that includes Motak's Lair. Trivia * His favorite food is Blueberry Waffles with strawberry syrup and whipped cream * He will not eat anything that is 1 week old. Even if he likes it. * He seems to dislike Disney Gallery